deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Nefarious
Dr. Nefarious is the main antagonist of the video game series, Ratchet & Clank. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nefarious VS Cortex * Dr. Doofenshmirtz VS Dr. Nefarious * Dr. Nefarious VS Dr. Eggman (Completed) * General Grievous vs. Dr. Nefarious Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Brainiac (DC) * Captain Hook (Disney) * Doctor Doom * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie) * Ultron * Unicron (Transformers) History Nefarious' early history is detailed in the Qwark vid-comic series, though referenced later. Nefarious began as an organic life form and attended the same school as Qwark, with them meeting in Mr. Bozell's ninth-grade biology class. Nefarious hated this class, in no part due to how frequently Qwark, who was three times Nefarious' size and twenty-six years old at the time, had bullied him. This was the start of an endless grudge against the famed superhero Captain Qwark. At some point later, Nefarious, with his new butler Lawrence, created a biological menace known as the amoeboids, which he unleashed upon Blackwater City on planet Rilgar after the scientific community called Nefarious insane. Qwark was sent to stop the amoeboids on the city, and chased Nefarious and Lawrence back to their base on Magmos by stowing away on their ship. Qwark initially attempted to infiltrate by disguising himself as a pizza delivery woman, which failed, but Nefarious allowed him to infiltrate claiming he had a "surprise" in store for Qwark. Qwark instead infiltrated the base and confronted Nefarious. He attempted to give him a wedgie for old time's sake only to accidentally throw him into the machinery, which caused him to transform into a robot. Death Battle Info *Gender: Male *Species: Robot (Original race unclear) Weapons, Gadgets, and Abilities *Force Fields (powerful enough to block Ratchets weapons) **Grants Nefarious the ability to fly **Shoots double lasers for better defense that'll follow the opponent. It doesn't seem strong enough to destroy walls or debris. *Holographic Nefarious **Nefarious fires at least four versions of himself to charge at his opponent and do a devastating slashing attack, almost as the real thing. *Quad-Laser guns **Laser pistol that shoots four beams instead of one **What's better than a laser pistol that shoots four beams? Two laser pistols. *Shadow Bomb **Balls of energy that create shockwaves when hitting the ground. *Jet Boots *Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler *Cloaker **Turns Nefarious invisible for 30 seconds *Annihilator Blades Nefarious Cunning and Manipulation: Nefarious up close can bring the pain either with his metal claws or various weapons and gadgets, preferring to fight at a long distance. But if things get drastic, Nefarious can always trick his opponents, convincing them to fall into his trap or make a clever escape. Feats *Thanks to his brilliant mind, Nefarious did the impossible. He can transform organic beings into robots thanks to his Biobliterator. **With the Biobliterator, Nefarious devastated Metropolis and transformed the citizens and his army of Tyhrranoids. *Created the Amoeboids species and invaded Blackwater City, making them a permanent resident on the planet. *Nefarious incapacitate the Zoni's thanks to his Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler. And these critters can pause and travel through time. *Bitch slapped the Loki Master spirit like a boss. *Attempted universal destruction, three times (including the film version). He would've succeeded if it weren't for the hero duo Ratchet and Clank. Flaws *When stressed out or out-rage, Nefarious brain will pause playing a soap opera until someone hits his head jump-starting him again. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Elementals Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Psychopaths Category:Ratchet and Clank Characters Category:Robots Category:Sony Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Aliens